Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2
Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2 was a gaming series with Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary and Radar Overseer Scotty playing Left 4 Dead 2. However, they take it like it is real life, such as mourning the death of others and screaming in pain when being attack while down. The Roles For each voice there is a fixed role. The roles are: *'Microsoft Sam' as Coach *'Microsoft Mike' as Nick *'Microsoft Mary' as Rochelle *'Radar Overseer Scotty' as Ellis They were chosen out of what Pieboy thought of them. (Sam is the leader, So is Coach, Mary is the girl etc). Stuff Despite the zombie apocalypse, The four always goof off or do something random. Sam usually starts humming badly (H em em em em, H em, H em, H em, deedy deedy doo um). Scotty states that he like pie, and they seem to occasionally slip and fall, and even fall to their dooms, simply by accident. Pieboy has cancelled the series as he has ran out of interest for it, as well as the fact he isn't very good at L4D2. As of March 2, 2014, the series in it's entirety has been removed from YouTube, and thus lost forever. Alternate Series As of June 12, 2015, PixelartBuilder583 made his own series of Microsoft Sam and Co. playing Left 4 Dead 2, known as Microsoft Sam and Friends Play Left 4 Dead 2. However, the gang's roles (except for Mary's) have been changed with Sam playing as Nick, Mike playing as Ellis, and Scotty playing as Coach. Those changed roles were chosen because of how PixelartBuilder583 made connections comparing and contrasting each of the roles. The stuff that the gang does is travel from campaign to campaign and chapter to chapter like they were supposed to while fighting multiple hordes with their arsenal. During their adventures, they act like the game is real life, screaming while attacked in incapacitation and mourning the deaths of others (just like in Pieboy's series). Additionally, all four of the voices have massive arguments and verbal flame wars in some circumstances, which throws them off-task of the main objective. However, not a single normal campaign episode has been produced since July 11th, 2015. As a result, Pixelart tried to preserve the series by making parts of previews of add-on campaigns, which are believed to be played by the entire gang by the time they survive Cold Stream and the Left 4 Dead 1 campaigns. Microsoft Sam and Nick have an extremely easy connection in which both of them have aggravation over some problems that go on as the adventures progress. Both of them tend to complain from time to time about such matters, with swearing coming out of their mouths. Sam and Nick have the same taste of weaponry, which is Assault Rifle variants (including M60s). Oftentimes, they both have morality to learn that would be questioned by everyone else in their own independent groups. The only difference, however, is that Sam is the leader while Nick is not. Microsoft Mike and Ellis are believed to be naïve by their own lives, needing to do the right thing for their groups. Ironically, both of them sound like ladies when they are being attacked by a Special Infected or incapacitated on the ground. They end up being teased a bunch by Sam or Nick with something that would get them in a straightforward amount of humiliation. Mike and Sam always end up not getting along with each other with Nick constantly getting a rise of Ellis and picking on him. Mike and Ellis' weapon type preferences are very different, in which Mike prefers a shotgun and Ellis prefers the Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle. Microsoft Mary and Rochelle have one obvious thing in common, which is that they are the only girls in their own separate groups. They tend to be the most deliberate characters in their groups towards their companions, which frequently shows care for them like a "princess". At extreme circumstances, they end up getting all emotional at some points through the adventure with some mood swings. They are both supportive of the leaders of the groups, trying to use some common sense about Sam's plans or Coach's plans and how/why it would be done. Mary prefers Sniper Rifles while Rochelle has the preference of Assault Rifle variants. Radar Overseer Scotty and Coach simply have a weak point in which they feel like they want to stop for something to eat whenever they're feeling hungry or something (ex. Scotty getting hungry for baloney sandwiches). Both of them like shotgun weaponry the best in their preferences. These are the only similarities between these two characters, as there are more differences. Scotty and Coach have different IQ levels, in which Coach has his own smarts as the leader of his group. Scotty, on the other hand, is believed to be the dumbest TTS voice in the group of all him, Sam, Mike, and Mary. Sam and Scotty frequently end up trading as many jabs as Nick and Coach end up doing at times regardless of what they currently talk about, which results in not being friendly enough to one another. Scotty isn't the leader in the TTS Gang, but Coach is the leader in the group of ''L4D2 ''survivors.Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Speakonia Category:Gaming Series